Muppet Appearances on Square One TV (1988 season)
During the 1988-1989 season, various Muppet characters had done three segments each episode. The only classic Muppet characters who appear include Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Swedish Chef, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Louis Kazagger (and sometimes Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Janice, and Lew Zealand). New characters (exclusively to "The Jim Henson Hour") include Digit, Leon, and several others. The segments were filmed in New York City and were directed by Peter Harris (and sometimes Richard Hunt), produced by Jim Henson, executive produced by Diana Birkenfield, and written by Jerry Juhl, Bill Prady, and Brian Muehl. Sometimes celebrity guest stars appearing with the Muppets include Fred Newman, Downtown Julie Brown, Jim Varney in his portrayal of Ernest P. Worrell, Rowan Atkinson in his role of Mr. Bean, Cassandra Peterson in her role of Elvira (Mistress of the Dark), Weird Al Yankovic, Mr. T, Lynne Thigpen, Gary Owens, Phil Donahue, Ronn Lucas, Marc Weiner, Daphne Zuniga, Jack Warden, Don Adams as Maxwell Smart, Al Lewis as Grandpa Munster, Bob Denver as Gilligan, Buddy Ebsen as Jed Clampett, Barbara Billingsley as June Cleaver, William Shatner as Captain Kirk, John Ritter, Charles Grodin, Whitney Houston, Phil Hartman, C3PO and R2D2, Robby the Robot, the Blue Man Group, Robin Williams, Dudley Moore, Steve Martin, Carol Burnett, Henry Winkler, Cher, Donna Summer, Raquel Welch, Barbra Streisand, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, Paul McCartney, Mason Adams, Sgt. Slaughter, Hulk Hogan, The Beach Boys, Gilbert Gottfried, the now grown-up cast of "The Brady Bunch" including Robert Reed (Mike Brady), Florence Henderson (Carol Brady), Barry Williams (Greg Brady), Christopher Knight (Peter Brady), Mike Lookinland (Bobby Brady), Maureen McCormick (Marcia Brady-Logan), Eve Plumb (Jan Brady-Covington), Susan Olsen (Cindy Brady), and Ann B. Davis (Alice Nelson), Kirk Cameron, Benji, Hervé Villechaize, the main cast of “The Golden Girls”, and several cast members from "A Different World", including Kadeem Hardison, Jasmine Guy, Sinbad, and Cree Summer. Muppets ''The Muppet Show'' *Statler and Waldorf *The Swedish Chef *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Link Hogthrob *Dr. Julius Strangepork *The Newsman *Louis Kazagger *Rizzo the Rat *Fozzie Bear (sometimes) *Gonzo (sometimes) *Rowlf (sometimes) *Scooter (sometimes) *Janice (sometimes) *Lew Zealand (sometimes) *Animal (once, as a bongo-playing member of the Solid Foam/Electric Mayhem Combo) *Zoot (once, as a tambourine-playing member of the Solid Foam/Electric Mayhem Combo) *Lips (once, as a member of the Solid Foam/Electric Mayhem Combo) *Hilda *George the Janitor *Mildred Huxtetter *J.P. Grosse *Bobby Benson *Zelda Rose *Nigel *Wanda *Marvin Suggs *Gramps *Slim Wilson *Lubbock Lou *Bubba *Zeke *Atrics Guitarist *Atrics Drummer *Atrics Pianist *Atrics Tuba Player *Atrics Tambourine Player *Atrics Knitter *Whatnots *Beautiful Day Monster *Luncheon Counter Monster *Flower-Eating Monster *Mean Mama *Behemoth *Miss Kitty *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Snake Frackle *Droop *Lenny the Lizard *Shaky Sanchez *Koozebanian Phoob *Trumpet Fazoob *Honking Beaked Fazoob *Drum Fazoob *Fish Fazoob *Chopped Liver *Slithy Toves *Borogoves *Mome Raths *Purple Frackle *Pink Frackle *Emerald Green Hunchback Frackle *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle *Apple-Green Flesh-Face Frackle *Purple Elderly Frackle *Purple Lothar (Purple Lion) *Uncle Deadly *Mulch *Angus McGonagle *Gargoyles (from "Me and Gargoyle") *The Devil and some demons *Pink Dancing Monsters (from "Your Feet's Too Big") *Sweetums *Doglion *Timmy Monster *The Bossmen *The Clodhoppers *Chickens *Penguins *Lobsters *Goldfish *Clams *Sharks *Buster (crab) *Octopuses *The Gills Brothers *Fish Singer *Raccoons *Snakes *Lizards *Crocodiles *Frogs *Squirrels *Prairie Dogs/Gophers *White Rabbits *Woodland Ceatures *Baskerville the Hound *Afghan Hound *Wolfhound *Spaniel *Mutt *French Poodle *Lyle *Rover Joe *Muppy *Cows *Horses *Pigs *Sheep *White Ducks *White Goose *Catgut *T.R. Rooster *Bull *Billy Goat *Turkey *Quongo the Gorilla *Butch (tiger) *Mickey Moose *Deer *Wolf *Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Baby Bear *Gnu *Bat *Skunk *Fox *Kangaroo *Seal *Seal Pups *Walrus *Babies *Canary *Chick *Ohreally Bird *Youknow Bird *Whaddyasay Bird *Righton Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Ohboy Bird *Parrots (including Alfonso D'Bruzzo) *Harold (woodpecker) *Three blue birds (from "Rockin' Robin") *Five green birds (from "Take a Chance on Me") *Fletcher Bird *Singing Food *Flowers *Speleothems *Vinnie Brontosaurus ''Sesame Street'' *Elephant Trunks *Little Bird (with different feathers and eyes) *Tan Kitten *Gray Dog (with beady eyes) *Dachshund (with beady eyes) *Woodpecker *Toucan *Shivers the Penguin *Chip and Dip *Mr. Dragon *Madame Chairbird *Birdnardo Birdilucci *Auntie Audubon *Leo Birdelli *Turkey Conductor *Other Board of Birds Members *Lambs *Pigs *Gray Lamb *Tan Lamb *Natalie the Cow *Maxine the Cow *Gray Horse *Fred the Wonder Horse *Sidney the Camel *Brown Bear *Baby Bear (with blue eyelids) *Red Fox *Squirrel *Green Turtle *Yellow Diamondback Snake *Small Orange Snake *Green Chameleon *Bullfrog *Samantha the Eel *Sheriff Shrimp *Yellow Bird (Canary) *Blue Bird (Indigo) *Four marionette birds (red, yellow, blue, and green) *Fluter-Tooter *Worms *Fruits and Vegetables *Tree *Floris McDirt *Rockheads *Grey glove-puppet germs with angry eyes Muppet Meeting Films *Leo *Grump *Dave Lazer Muppet *Barbara *Franklin *Maxine *Diana *Shirley *Smilin' Ed *Wesley *Bob ''Fraggle Rock'' *Murray Minstrel *Brool Minstrel *Mudwell Mudbunny *Aretha *Poison Cackler *Wander McMooch *Begoony *Papa Tree Creature *Mama Tree Creature *Baby Tree Creature *Inkspots *Food *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Beastie *Gunge and Philo *Sprocket *Various Cave Creatures ''Muppets Take Manhattan'' *Chester Rat *Tatooey Rat *Yolanda Rat *Masterson Rat *Bill (frog) *Gil (frog) *Jill (frog) *Dogs (including Jim and Hap) *Bears (including Beth, Bobo, Edgar, Cecil, and Percival) ''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' *Bean Bunny *Mayor Bunnyparte *Be-Bop *Babble *Great Grandmother Bunny *Bunnies *Farmer's Dog *Snail ''The Christmas Toy'' *Ding-a-Ling *Cruiser *Bleep *Dauntless Dragon *Jack-in-the-Box *Sailor Duck Tugboat *Airplane toy *Train toy *Motorcyclist toys ''The Jim Henson Hour'' *Digit *Leon *Vicki *Anthony *Fern *Baby Patina *Jacques Roach *Hippocritic Oaf *Codzilla *Lindbergh *Pink bird-like reporter (Amelia?) *Ted *The Extremes *Squid *Sea Horse *Red Bass Fish *Red Fish *Beard *Clifford *Solid Foam Drummer *Flash *Chip *Zondra *Ubu *Talking sausage sandwich Miscellaneous *Rufus *Thudge (from The Ed Sullivan Show) *Baby Monster (from The Ed Sullivan Show) *Flute-Snatcher (oldest-known Muppet to date as seen in the unaired "Wheels, Flutes and Crowns" commercial) *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Nicky Napoleon and his Emperor Penguins *Mount Rushmore *Earl Dragon *Gertha Dragon *Butane Dragon *Candle Dragon *Desiree Dragon *Cinders Dragon *Picklepuss and Pop *Several Unnamed "Better World Society" Monsters *Beak (from MuppetMobile) *YesNo (from MuppetMobile) Muppeteers *Frank Oz *Jerry Nelson *Richard Hunt *Dave Goelz *Steve Whitmire *Kathryn Mullen *Kevin Clash *Jim Henson with *Pam Arciero *Cheryl Blaylock *Camille Bonora *Rickey Boyd *Brad Brewer *Fran Brill *Ed Christie *Michael Earl *Fred Garbo *Bruce Edward Hall *Paul Hartis *Brian Henson *John Henson *Jim Kroupa *Rick Lyon *Noel MacNeal *Jim Martin *Brian Muehl *Karen Prell *Gordon Robertson *Martin P. Robinson *David Rudman *Gabriel Velez and *Carroll Spinney as Picklepuss and Pop Category:Square One TV Category:TV Appearances Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:Children's Television Workshop